The present invention relates generally to the field of contacting systems and methods. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods of contacting two or more fluids and uses thereof, such as removing contaminants from or adding supplements to liquids, such as fuels.
Removal of a material from or addition of a material to a liquid can be useful in many applications. For example, adding a gas to a liquid is required for the production of carbonated beverages. Removal of a gas from a liquid may be desirable to produce a purified liquid, for example. Purified liquids are desirable in many applications. In particular, removal of contaminants from a liquid may be required in many industrial and commercial applications. For example, in the case of fuels, such as diesel or jet fuels, impurities in the fuel can result in high maintenance costs and poor performance. For example, the presence of oxygen in fuels can result in poor performance of a machine using the fuel, such as a jet engine. Further, oxygen-saturated fuels can inhibit a coolant or heat-sink function served by fuels when the oxygen-saturated fuel causes coking, thereby restricting fuel flow.
Conventional methods of removing contaminants, such as oxygen, from liquids, such as fuels, have considerable drawbacks. For example, use of reducing agents to chemically bind the oxygen results in further contamination issues related to the active metals which may be used. Further, the large volume and weight of such systems prohibits their use on aircraft in-flight purification systems. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods of purifying liquids while eliminating such drawbacks.